With the improvement of photographing technologies in mobile terminals, such as smart phones and tablet computers, users are increasingly using the mobile terminals to take photos. Conventionally, to take a photo of oneself, a user needs to hold a mobile terminal with one hand and press the shooting button with the other hand. Moreover, for the mobile terminal with a large screen and a heavy weight, e.g., a tablet computer, the user may have to hold the mobile terminal with both hands, and thus is unable to press the shooting button.